James Potter and the Quest For Lily Evans Heart
by Analesh7
Summary: "Admit it"  "Admit what?"  "That your not the only one feeling this. Admit that you feel your heart accelerate everytime we're close, everytime we touch. Dont lie to youself."  Lily couldnt stand this. why had she let her guard down?
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected News

**Hello to any of the readers who are reading this fanfic! I have been on the site for a while reading other stories but this is the first time I'm actually posting a story. If you like it leave a small review, you can leave smiley face or one of these if you want"!" I hope you like the story and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Lily Evans twisted and turned around on her bed, with an arm over her eyes trying to block out the direct sunlight that was streaming from her nearby window. _Ugh!_ She thought as she finally rose from the covers. "Stupid bloody shades, they never work, stupid bloody sun" Lily muttered as she got up to close her shades. Lily climbed back to her bed and started to close her eyes when suddenly there was a 'tap, tap' coming from the window. "What now?" Lily sighed. She got up once again and opened her window just then a chestnut color owl entered the small bedroom and dropped a letter onto Lily's open hands. Oh finally! Lily exclaimed. What took you so long? Lily scolded the owl. The owl in response tooted happily and flew out the window. Lily tore open the letter and read;

Ms. Lily Evans,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September first. The Hogwarts Express will leave King's Cross station, platform nine and three quarters at eleven o'clock. On another note we are pleased to announce that you were given the honors of being head girl this year. There is as well information below informing you of all your responsibilities and instructions for the prefects. As this is your last year here at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, you will need to attend once again a career meeting with professor McGonagall this start of the term to discuss about your future. This meeting as well will help you with choosing your N.E.W.T classes. We hope you a wonderful term.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc. Warlock, supreme Mugwump, International confederation of Wizards

Lily was grinning from ear to ear. YES! YES! YES! She did a little dance jig around her room and started to giggle. I knew I would be head girl this year; after all I have been working extremely hard for the past few years in order to gain this title. Lily had studied endless hours into the night, did extra work that was not intended to be done, got outstanding on all her homework, exams, quiz, O.W.L.s she even made time to tutor those younger students who needed help, and yet she still had the time to read. It all sounds crazy however realistic. Lily once again read the letter and opened the envelope to see a gold badge with embedded initials of H.G on it. Lily carefully placed it in her palm as if it was made of delicate glass. She moved to her bureau. She moved her bright red thick hair to one shoulder and pinned the badge to her tank top. She sighed and took a step back to admire her red hair and her green emerald eyes and the gold head girl badge that was now hers. A sudden thought then knocked her out of her reverie. Whos the head boy? A couple miles away a boy would be woken up by a peck of an owl and an old sock.

"Catch me if you can" a girl shouted back playfully as she ran bare foot through a meadow. She had long red thick hair, vivid green eyes and wore a long lime green dress that trailed behind her as she ran.

"Your wish my command!" a boy with untidy jet black hair, hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of round spectaculars yelled back. He like the girl was running bare foot, except that he was a wearing black straight jean, and a white button downed long sleeve shirt that was folded to his elbows.

The girl giggled and once she was hidden behind an oak tree, she stopped and waited for the boy to run by where she was hiding.

"Lily!" the boy called again, "you should know by now that you can't hide from me" he said with a teasing tone. Behind the tree lily tried to stifle a giggle_, as if_ lily thought. The boy came running towards her direction and stopped in front of the oak tree, Lily then jumped out and threw herself into the boy's unexpected arms. "Gotcha!" Lily exclaimed. He chuckled as he gently rolled over her. "You always seem to surprise me Ms. Lily Evans"

That's my job isn't it Mr. James Potter" she said flirtatiously as she started to tickle him. "Stop that Lils" James begged between laughs. He then rolled over to the cool grass as Lily rolled on top of him. "Hmm" she muttered as she stopped tickling him.

"What" James asked, a bit concerned. She turned back to him with a small smile and said "this meadow is extremely beautiful." James looked into lily's emerald eyes and slowly moved the curls that were covering a side of her face. "Not as beautiful as you are my love and that really is an understatement" he said with a smirk. Lily giggled and started to stroke his cheek. She looked into James's hazel eyes and slowly whispered "I love you"

"I love you" James whispered as he inched his face to Lily's lips. "Lily " James whispered again as his lips were just centimeters apart from her-

THUD!

A sudden smelly object was thrown to his face.

"What the bloody hell? Padfoot!" James shouted as he slowly got up from the carpet floor. He picked up the smelly sock that his best friend, Sirius threw at his face in order to wake him up. James threw the slimly old sock to the farthest corner of the room as he climbed back to his bed, while Sirius was laughing like a mad man on the floor.

"You know you are a slimly old git and you should be calmed damned to the deepest pits of hell " James muttered as he put the covers over his head. Sirius finally down and kept the humor to a minimum, with just a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh c'mon you're just piss that you couldn't kiss your dear Lily flower in your dirty dream Jamise"

"Oh shut up Padfoot" James grunted as he chucked a pillow to Sirius's face but missed.

"You weren't saying that when you're muttering in your sleep, hmm how did it go again? Oh yea... Lily, Lily you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, oh Lils…" Sirius said while wiggling his eyebrows and puckering his lips to make kissing sounds.

James chucked another pillow directly towards Sirius's head. This time he didn't miss.

"JAMES! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE HAIR? NEVER TOUCH AND NEVER EVEN TRY TO THROW STUFF AT THE HAIR DUDE! MT HAIR COMPLETES ME! I WOULD FUCKING DIE IF IT WAS MESSED UP AND THEN AFTER I WOULD FUCKING KILL YOU! AND STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS A SERIOUS SITUATION" Sirius bellowed as he rushed to the nearest mirror and combed through his hair as James laughed at his bed.

"Well then mate, don't fuck with me and I won't fuck around with you"

"Fine" Sirius grumbled. "go back to sleep with your dear Lily flower"

"Don't mind if I do, Padfoot" James smirked as he yet again closed his eyes._ Lily_ he sighed, _if only you were mine, if only you gave me a chance. Just one date to prove myself. That's all I need to convince her that I've changed. Changed for her_

PECK! PECK!

"What now Padfoot?" James cried out load as he felt a sharp tap at his leg. James then heard a hoot coming from the end of his bed. James moved the covers off his head and saw a brown barn owl holding out two letters.

"Oh the school letters finally came, Sirius!" James called out. He looked around his room and saw that Sirius had left the room. James got up and stretched a bit. He then untied the letters from the owl and moved the owl to a window. James then opened the letter with his name on it.

Mr. James Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September first. The Hogwarts Express will leave King's Cross station, platform nine and three quarters at eleven o'clock. On another note we are pleased to announce that you were given the honors of being head boy this year. There is as well information below informing you of all your responsibilities and instructions for the prefects. As this is your last year here at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, you will need to attend once again a career meeting with professor McGonagall this start of the term to discuss about your future. This meeting as well will help you with choosing your N.E.W.T classes. We hope you a wonderful term.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc. Warlock, supreme Mugwump, International confederation of Wizards

James stared at the letter in shock. Holy boggart what just happened? James skimmed through the letter and reread the same sentence again and again. "We are pleased to announce that you were given the honors of being head boy..." Head Boy…. Head Boy. Holy chocolate frogs! I'm fucking head boy! James thought.

"Finally those letters came its already mid-August" Sirius said as he entered the room with a couple of pieces of toast in his hand. "Ahh... Prongs? You okay mate?" Sirius asked with concern. Yet James remained quiet still staring at the letter.

"Prongs?" What's the matter?" Sirius asked much frustrated.

James slowly turned to Sirius and gave him his letter. Sirius grabbed the letter with his free had (the other hand was still holding the toast) and read. Sirius suddenly dropped his toast and looked at James with his eyebrows raised high. "What the hell is this? Is this supposed to be a joke?" Sirius asked.

"I have no idea, but after reading this over and over, I can much infer that I'm FUCKING HEAD BOY!" James said.

Sirius then erupted with laughter. "You' ve…ha ha ha… Gotta be...Ha ha ha be mental… ha ha ha... To place you as ... Ha ha …HEAD BOY!" Sirius said in between laughs.

James couldn't help to laugh on. "I know! But clearly the letter doesn't lie"

"Dumbledore must be off his rocker to appoint you to a position in authority, I surely thought Remus would be head boy" Sirius said

"So did I... But c'mon Padfoot, I'm not that bad, I'm best of the whole year, well after Lily, so that must count for something." James said trying to defend himself.

"Well unless you haven't noticed I started to do all my class work, homework, stop pranking younger kids and umm stopped having rows with Evans. I'm a changed man" James said as he moved to his full length mirror.

Sirius started to laugh again. "Yea right, Remus is an illiterate; Peter got all hot over the summer and is bagging man bitches, and im a virgin!" Sirius joked.

"Make all the jokes you want Padfoot at the end of the day im still a change man."

"Your just doing all of this because of a Ms. Lily Evans. You're love sick!"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Are too"

"Yes you are!"

"Ugh!" James cried out in frustration.

"Well it's true Prongs. You say you changed your ways and I can make an easy guess for who it's for." Sirius pried.

James looked down at the letter in his hands and remained quiet.

"That's what I thought."

"C'mon Sirius, try looking at this in my perspective, this is my last year, my last year at getting Lily. Since the second I laid eyes on her all I want is her. All I think about is her all I dream about is her. I want - no I need her. This is the last year my last chance to have her. And this year, she is going to be mine!" James said determinedly.

"Prongs mate all the girls in our school are dying to have a chance with you and she doesn't want you five feet near her. What makes her so different after all these years? "

"I don't know. That's the problem, every small thing she does lures me in, the way she bites her lip when she's thinking, the way she puts her hair behind her ear when she's thinking, the way she help those younger students when they need help. She's just really kind and sweet, un-judgmental…" James sighed

Sirius looked thoughtfully at James. _Damn he's love sick. And I know he won't be the same if he doesn't have Lily. But that's okay because James has me and with me nothing can really go wrong. _

"Sirius, Mate? Daydream much?" James smirked as he saw a dazed expression on Sirius face.

"I'm peachy James. I just had an idea to get Lily to fall in love with you, I just need to owl some people but no worries James, and I have your back on this one."

"Umm Padfoot your plans usually don't turn out very well, especially for me. Remember in fourth year when you hired those card-carrying cupids to follow and recite poems to Lily for Valentine's Day. She swore to never talk to neither of us for the rest of the year and it was all your fault-"

"Merlin James! That was ONE time! Damn you will never forget that will you? You try to do one good thing for your friends and this is how they treat you" Sirius muttered as walked out of James bedroom shaking his head. James sighed. I guess it will be one of those years. Sirius with his ideas and me getting the blame for it. James put on his Head Boy badge looked at himself in the mirror and smiled hoping for good year. He then went downstairs for breakfast before Sirius ate all the food left in the house.


	2. Sirius and a Siriusly Serious Mission

Sirius Black and the Siriusly seriously mission.

"Hey, hey, James."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going out."

James looked up at Sirius. He kept inching towards the door and had a very mischievous look on his face. The last time he looked like this he had set a dung bomb in the girl's lavatory and blamed it on James. He had detention for a month and the glares of the female population of Hogwarts. James narrowed his eyes.

"Where exactly Padfoot?"

"Let's just say that I'm going to do something very sneaking and cunning."

"Does it involve you getting arrested or taken into custody?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course not, I learned my lesson the first time."

James gave him one more long look before going back to his book. "Well in that case, be back by twelve."

Sirius reached out to open the door when the tattered cover of a book caught his attention. James was bent over a book that was resting on his lap. He was staring intently at the words on the page almost as if his life depended on the knowledge of the book. _What?_

"Okay-what, what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"It's this thing called reading, you should try it sometime." James answered not lifting his head from the book.

"I do read! All the time!" Sirius exclaim.

"Reading the titles of the cereal box doesn't count."

Sirius ignored his comment. He read the milk cartoon as well, hmpf.

"Wow, I've never seen you this into a book. I've seen you get like this with Lily but never about a book." Sirius observed.

He saw James move uncomfortably on the couch.

"Uh-huh... so what is it?" Sirius continued.

James cleared his throat. "Um nothing." Trying to cover the title of the book. Sirius rolled his eyes. Nothing my ass. Sirius came closer to the velvet couch where James was sitting. He craned his neck to catch the title of the book. James closed the book and slipped it behind his back.

"Why are you hiding the book...? Ouch James just let me see it-" Sirius tried to reach behind James but he kept moving his back and forth so that Sirius couldn't slip his hand under him. Sirius switched to another tactic, poking and throwing himself on him. Soon enough Sirius knocked James on the floor and grabbed the book.

"Ha-ha gotcha!" Sirius said holding the book above him like a trophy. "_Head Boy from head to toe; a guide to being a Head Boy,_ are you kidding me James? You're reading a book on how to be a Head Boy?"

"I just want to know the stakes I'm playing with." and with great Quidditch reflexes, James snatched the tattered book back from Sirius. Sirius gave James a long pitiful look as he settled back into the couch and opened up the book again.

"You're hopeless mate, I wish you luck." Sirius walked towards the front door and shook his head. He had to help James pronto. He was his only hope.

Sirius's P.O.V

"Bye Prongs."

"See ya."

I slip out of the Potter's house and start walking down the almost empty street. The sky is a mix of orange and yellow as the sun begins to set. I see some kids packing up their toys on the side walk, while their mum's gossip on the front porch. One of the mums' with dark auburn hair grins and waves at me as I walk by. I give her one of my famous winks and wave back. I see her cheeks turn pink and she turns her attention back to the other women. A little too old for my taste but decent enough. I'll go over for lemonade one of these days.

Not today because I'm on a mission. A serious mission. A Sirius serious mission. Yeah, a Siriusly serious mission. He-he. No. I have to focus. James' future love life is in line and I have to be on full focus mode. Full charming mode.

Here's the issue in hand; I'm really concerned about James and his current state being. Reading books on being a head boy? Probably prepping to impress Lily. A lost cause in my opinion but nothing can stop James now. For the past 3-4 years I've seen James flipped and thrown all over by Lily's bashing because he claims to be in love with her. Just imagine seeing your best friend constantly rejected and not to mention having your friend enter phases of depression over some girl.

I sigh to myself and continue to walk the familiar path. To James, Lily isn't just some girl. She is _the_ girl. How he knows that for fact is beyond me. And even though I'd hate to admit it, she is. She's the girl for him. I've has seen James in stalker mode, although James says it's just looking admirably, -yeah right- looking longingly at Lily as she laughed with her friends, wishing he was the reason for making her laugh. Even when they're bickering, he completely enjoys it because in just that full 5-10 minutes including the jinxing and the name calling, he has her complete attention. It's sad I know, I know. I tell him all the time but he never listens.

But let's not blame this all on James. Remember that Lily is part of this. She acts like she doesn't have any feelings for him and is determined not to believe that James has genuine feelings for her. The girl may be the brightest witch of our class but she is the dimmest when it comes to relationships. She wouldn't recognize that James was actually in love with her even it was written on a huge sign with flashing lights. Trust me, James already tried that.

Well anyway, I can tell you why Lily is interested. Many think that because I portray myself as a nonchalant carefree kind of guy, that I don't notice anything around me but myself. In fact I am a great observer and I'm very aware of everything that happens around my orbit. For instance I noticed right away when McGonagall got a new perfume and that secretly Mr. Flitwick is using a regrowth potion for his bald spot.

So as you can see I have proven my point.

With Lily, she has a sensitive spot for intelligence, confidence, and sometimes tolerates a rare smart ass attitude. She likes a person is loyal to his friends and family and in general puts themselves on the line if they believe strongly in something. This perfectly fits the description for James.

Even though she's great in all her classes except for transfiguration because that James strongest, she can't help but admire James' ability. He does the spells very fluidly and I've seen her a couple of times look over at James' movement to see if she's doing it right.

Nothing really gets her going than being smart. Oh and don't get me started about quidditch matches. I've never seen a person get so excited when a certain someone scores a goal. School spirit my ass.

I see the sky turn from the pasty orange to a purple-blue and then pitch black. I've been walking for quite a long time and the chilly winds of the summer nights aren't helping me or my hair. The cold makes me want to me pee and dries out the product in my hair. It's expensive. I zip up my hoodie more and tuck my hands in my pocket. I should be there soon.

After hearing the news that James became Head Boy meaning that he would be working with Lily, who without doubt in anyone's mind, became Head Girl. I contacted the only people who could really help me. Alice and Mary; the best friends.

I owled them over breakfast and told them about the situation. They didn't even need to send a howler to read over Alice's frustration. I tried cajoling them to help me just this one time. Told them I'll grant favors. Any favors. Sexual favors. _Wink, wink._ This is the response I got:

_For the last time, Mary and I are not going to help! If Lily finds out that we're actually having this conversation about getting them together, even if it was getting them in the same room, we would be dead. Dead on the spot. Dead without last word to our families. Now leave us alone and bother someone else!  
>-Alice<em>

And on the back, written hastily, Mary wrote:

_I wish we could help; well at least I could help. But you know how Lily is with her temper and how hardheaded Alice is. Sorry Sirius.  
>-Mary<em>

After receiving this letter, I knew I had to go the lion's den itself. They're not expecting me to actually pay them a visit but the element of surprise is my strongest point.

I finally reach Alice's house, a small yellow house with rose bushes surrounding the whole place. Her mum is a garden fanatic. I check my watch and see that it's already 10:00, perfect timing. I've been to Alice's house before with my unfortunate parents and I know that Alice's parents are in bed by ten.

I duck into the shadows and search for the window that has the light on. The house may be small but the window to her bedroom is at least a story high. So opening a window and jumping in, is no longer an option. I take out my wand from my back pocket and whisper "_Lumos_" I search the ground for pebbles or stones. Once I spot some, I pick them up and begin tossing them at the window.

"What was that?" I hear Alice ask.

"I think it came from outside."

"Let me go check."

I see the silhouette of Alice move towards the window. She opens the window and leans out. I can't help but scream at the sight in front of me.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

I'm thrown off by Alice's face. Her hair is matted around her face in a messy up do and a yucky green looking stuff decorates her face. She looks like one of those sea creatures from the black lake from the school's lake. Worse, looks like one of those creatures threw up on her face. No exaggeration.

It made me fall back into the rose bushes and hard ground.

"What – what's on your face?" I say pointing to the hideous sight in front of me.

"Who are – wait. Sirius Black is that you?"

"I'll tell you if you get that stuff off your face." Even with that green stuff on her face I can see her face redden. Someone wasn't expecting a dashing bloke like me to visit. See the element of surprise always work.

"It's a face mask and it's supposed to clear your face for your information." Alice huffs; walking away from the window. I pick myself up and brush the leaves off my shoulders and the dirt off my jeans. I wave a hand through my hair and find a couple rose petals. Stupid bloody rose garden.

"Who's out there?" I hear Mary ask Alice softly.

"Check for yourself." Alice responds bitterly.

Mary peeks out the window and when she sees she actually smiles. A pretty smile. Unlike Alice, she doesn't have anything repulsive on her face and her hair flows at beyond her shoulders. I wonder what conditioner she uses…. NO focus Sirius, focus.

"Fancy seeing you here Sirius."

"Hello m' lady!" I say bowing my head. I hear her giggle and I flash her a grin. May the charming begin.

"What did you do to Alice because she ran in to the bathroom covering her face?"

"I didn't do anything! I just got here!" I widen my eyes and raise my hands.

Mary leans against the window sill and crosses her arms. She gives me a knowing look and shakes her head.

"Fine," I sigh in defeat. "She came out here and she scared me with that green pasty stuff on her face."

"It's a face mask Sirius."

"It looked like a mask made of sh-"

"Don't be insensitive," She says cutting me off. Before I can respond Alice comes out, thankfully, with a clear face.

"Now that's better."

"Shut up Black," She growls.

"No really, you don't need that stuff. Frank is a lucky man." I see her cheeks turn pink. Mary raises her eyebrows at Alice's pink face.

"What are you doing here Black?" Alice asks with less malice in her voice.

"Well ladies, I was taking a stroll through the area and I thought I'd stop by. You know, have a chat, and have some tea." I shrug.

Mary rolls her eyes. "Seriously?"

"No I believe my name is Sirius. Spelled S-I-R-I-U-S."

"Oh ha-ha that's so funny." Alice says sarcastically. "I bet you worked on that for days huh? Storing it up in that abnormal kept hair"

"Okay, Okay! Sorry. I can't help myself."

I take Alice's silence as a sign for forgivness. "No pun intended," I mumble. I really can't help myself.

"Why are you really here Sirius?" Mary asks before Alice snaps at me.

"I told you already. I was in the neighborhood…" I stop when I see the disbelief on their faces. "I can here to ask you guys for help."

"We're not helping you so you can just go home now" Alice says, beginning to turn away from the window.

"But you girls are the only ones that can really help me!" I begin to protest.

"I'm sorry Sirius, we wish we could help-" Mary begins to respond when Alice cuts her off.

"No _you_ want to help. _You're_ the one who wants be killed before graduation."

"Well it would be nice to see Lily happy with someone."

"Who says that I don't want to see her happy? Did I say that I don't want to see her happy? Because I didn't."

"Well it sure sounded like it."

"Hey it would it be great to see Lily with someone who makes her happy and complete. But with James? Really?"

"You'd never know! She's never really gave him a chance."

"But to set her up with one of the Marauders? That's a kiss of death!"

So they have clearly forgotten my existence.

I clear my throat.

"Oh that's right _you're_ here." Alice says hotly turning her attention to me.

"Well once you're done bickering and insulting me and my best friends, we'll talk."

Mary turns red immediately "I'm sorry."

"That's alright I guess me and James have earned that reputation of jerks and of dread but James isn't like that anymore. We haven't done a prank in the longest time. He doesn't even joke around anymore like he use to. You'd be lucky to even get a smile off his face" I say looking at the ground. I fidget with my hands and kick around the dirt with my sneakers. Until now I didn't realize the toll that this Lily and James situation have with my friendship with best friend.

"We barely talk like we use to. I have to try hard for conversation because if not then he'll just stay quiet. I have to force him to go outside because if I don't he'll sulk around all day thinking about her. And I mean all day! In his sleep he dreams about her and I know because he talks in his sleep. The only time I see him smile is when he says Lily's name and when he found out he's Head Boy. Finding out that he's actually a Head Boy meant that he can actually prove to Lily that he straightened up his act and might have a chance with Lily." I look up to Mary and Alice and see them looking at me quietly.

I wait for them to respond but they don't. This was no use. I shouldn't have bothered to come here in the first place. I should've known that they would never agree to help me and I would never be able to help James.

"Well I see that I can't change your minds to help. So I'll just go." I say waving my hand through my hair while shaking my head. As I'm turning around to leave I hear my name being called.

"Sirius just wait there." I turn around and see that both Alice and Mary are gone from the window. I see them come outside and head towards me. Alice throws herself on me and wraps me up in a hug and Mary grabs my hand that lies limply on my side. She squeezes my hand and I squeeze back feeling the warmth in between my fingers. I awkwardly warp my right arm and hug Alice back.

This feels weird.

But kind of nice.

I like it.

She finally pulls back and says "Oh Sirius we didn't know how badly you wanted to help James."

"We should've thought about you being James friend and all, you would want him to be happy. We would do the same for Lily in a heartbeat." Mary says lightly squeezing my hand again.

"So you're going to help me then?" I can see a light brightening the dark hole of despair I came here with.

"Yes as long as we follow some conditions." And the light dims out as fast as it came.

I raise my eyebrow.

Alice begins counting on her fingers. "1. Lily or James cannot find out this. This has to remain just between us and no one else. 2. We can't do anything crazy like blow up trees or break shit to show James' devotion. 3. We have to consult with each other before making a decision. I know you Sirius and I know how impulsive you can get and 4. You have to buy me a new facial mask treatment."

I begin to protest on the last condition.

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine." I sigh giving in. James owes me big time.

"Alright then Mr. Black you have us to help you then." Alice grins happily with her deal. She takes out her hand for me to shake it. I reach out and pull her close to me for a hug. I notice that I'm still holding Mary's hand and I pull her into a hug as well.

"Sirius you're suffocating me!" Mary chokes out.

"Just feel the love ladies. The love and gratitude." I say cheekily.

"Get off Black or I will personally get you off." Alice growls in my ear. In response my arms wrap around them tighter.

"That's what you get for making me a facial mask as one of your conditions."

"Opff-" I suddenly feel a stab at my gut and I release them.

Mary gives Alice a thankful look and Alice looks at me satisfied at the sight of me bent over.

"Forget what I said earlier. You do need that mask to clear away all that ugly. The real problem is much is going to be spent attempting to take it away." I huff.

I see Alice beginning to march up to me this time with her wand out. I've seen her throw jinxes before and you really don't want be her aim. I raise my hands up and say "Kidding, Kidding! I'm just kidding!"

Alice looks smug as she tucks her wand back in her bathrobe.

"Are you okay?" Mary asks walking up to me.

I nod at her reassuringly. "I'm alright."

"You shouldn't underestimate Alice's threats."

"Now you tell me." I say rolling my eyes.

I straighten myself up and Mary starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I burrow my eyebrows.

"You have rose petals in her hair." Mary says reaching out to one right near my jaw. I feel her fingertips brush my cheeks as she grabs the petal and takes it out from my hair. I keep my eyes on her as she examines it and then looks at me from under her lashes. Her blue eyes shining with her own quiet mischief.

"I bet this is one of Alice's mum roses." She grins and flicks it at my nose.

The tingling sensation left from her touch and of the petal wakes me up and I grin back. "You would win." I grab the falling petal from my nose and put it in her hair. "It'll look better in your hair though"

Alice clears her throat. "Well when you guys stop flirting we'll talk about how to get James and Lily together."

Mary blushes and turns back to Alice. "_Alice_"

"What? I'm just stating the obvious"

"We were _not_ flirting."

"I don't know it sounded like it." She shrugs.

Mary shakes her head. "What's the plan?" Hmmm…. Changing the subject and getting on defense because of a comment regarding flirting with me. Suspicious. Does she like me?

"I was thinking of getting them in the same room and same time as casually as we can." Alice continues.

I scan through the places of where can get the love birds under the same roof, when the perfect place pops into my head. "Flourish and Botts!"

"That's brilliant Sirius!" Mary Exclaimed.

Alice purses her lips. "It's a good idea to get Lily there but why would James want to go to a book store?"

"James so does read!" I protest.

Alice starts to laugh. "As if."

"Trust me James would love to go. Just today he was reading how to be-"I stop suddenly. I could've ruined his already ruined reputation even more by blurting out why he was reading that book in the first place.

"What what was he reading?" Alice asked.

"Nothing" I muttered.

"Come on we need this information so we know what section of books he'll be in to direct Lily. Isn't that right Mary?"

Mary nods eagerly at me. "Please Sirius Let us know" Whoa did her eyes get even shiner? Even in the darkness I can see her vivid blue eyes. Scary.

I scratch the back of my head and say "He was reading a book about how to be a Head Boy. He wants to make sure he doesn't mess up in front of Lily or make her feel like he doesn't deserve the position."

"Awww…" I hear both girls say looking at each other.

"I know it's pathetic but he's trying hard."

"It's not pathetic Black even if it's coming from Potter." Alice says.

"You think?" Maybe I should start reading. Witches dig this literature shit.

"It made Alice say 'aww' and her heart is as cold as stone." Mary chirped.

Alice glares at us.

"I always thought I was the only one thought that" I joke.

"Don't worry everyone knows."

"Her pajamas are probably covering up the cold heart with pink ones" I point towards her legs where bright pink and read hearts decorates the material.

"Oh shut up or else…." Alice threatens as she takes out her wand from her bathrobe pocket.

I raise my hands again and begin to back away. "Just kidding again! PMS Much?"

Alice raises her wand higher.

I gulp. It's at head level and I would appreciate having my full set of hair before going back to school. "Fine fine, I'm leaving before my head gets blown off.

"Or something else gets blown off" Alice says nodding to my mid section.

"Goodnight m'Lady" I bow my head at Mary. "And good night Alice." I nod briskly at her.

"Goodnight Sirius" I hear Mary call as I weave my way through the bushes.

"Night Black, I'll owl you as soon as I can when I find out when Lily can go to diagon alley." I hear Alice say distantly.

I finally reach the street and I apparate to the Potter's house. With a small "pop" and a gut wrenching feeling I arrive at the house. I slip back into the house and go as quietly as I can to the room I share with James. I see he's already sleeping, his back against me. I put my wand down on the drawer near my bed and I undress. I lie down on the bed, bring up the sheets up to my chin and look up at ceiling.

"Padfoot, you made it before twelve" James says from his bed.

I crane my neck to see the clock from my dresser. 11:45. "Huh, I guess I did."

"Hope you didn't get into trouble tonight or cause any problems."

Would getting Lily's best friends to team up with me to help out James going to cause any problems? I doubt it; I mean all we're doing is pushing them in the right direction. The direction of love.

"I didn't do anything."

"Promise?"

I let his question ring out in the silence. As long as I'm around nothing will hurt James. He's my best friend almost like my brother; I don't want anything to happen to him. I want him to be happy. If he wants Lily then I'm on board to get her. After all I'm sort of a cupid now and as a cupid stud my job is to protect as well as make shit happen between two people who are destined to be together.

"I promise."


End file.
